


Sick (An interactive fanfiction)

by Brook182



Series: Sick [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mom Squad (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: Warrior just wants some fresh air.
Relationships: Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Sick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. The Beginning(ish)

Warrior had a nasty cold, but not only was he hellishly sick, but he had also become the object of everyone’s protection. He was a knight for crying out loud. He didn’t need everyone’s pity, but since he was an ill, helpless little creature in their eyes, everyone felt the need to baby him.

“I’m not-” Warrior started before he let loose a mighty sneeze, “- I’m not a baby, Sky, so just leave me alone. I don’t need all this-” another sneeze and a quick sniffle, “-attention.”

“We’re not giving you attention, we’re helping you recover. It’s what good friends do. Now here, eat your soup, Twilight made it especially for you. It helped with Wild,” Sky forced the spoon into Warrior’s mouth when he began protesting. Warrior inwardly groaned, he liked the soup the first time, but now, whenever he so much as thought about it he wanted to retch.

Sky handed Warrior the soup and got up from his seat at Warrior’s bedside. “Can I trust you to finish this while I go check on Wild?”

That little- He was the reason Warrior was sick in the first place and being smothered by Sky and everyone else in the group. “Sure,” Warrior mumbled. For how good the soup probably was, the strong smell still made Warrior gag, but boy did it clear the sinuses. Warrior took a sip from the bowl and nearly spat it out. He figured he’d had enough of it for the day; he’d had to eat the stuff morning, noon and night for the past three days. Twilight’s miracle soup just wasn’t for him he supposed.

“At least Wild’s gotten better,” he mumbled to himself as he glared at the bowl in his hands. He set it aside on the bedside table and got up before immediately regretting the decision. He nearly fell over as every inch of his body began to protest in pain. But Warrior was determined to get some fresh air. He’d been cooped up in this inn for three days, and he was starting to feel stir crazy.

He just reached the door when all of a sudden Legend appeared in the doorway to stop him in his tracks. “Woah there, what do you think you’re doing. Off to bed with you,” Legend scolded and ushered Warrior back to bed. “What were you planning on doing in the state you’re in, huh?” Legend laughed. “You can barely take two steps without wobbling on your feet.”

“Oh come on,” Warrior whined in his congested voice. “I just want some fresh air. Nobody’s even bothered to open a window,” Warrior complained.

“Well, did you ask anybody to open a window,” Legend backfired.

“YES! Sky said he didn’t want me to get cold.”

“Well, that’s probably because it’s raining, you idiot. If you want the window open so badly why didn’t you do it yourself,” Legend asked.

“You answered your own question two minutes ago!”

“Oh, so I did.”

Warroir rolled his eyes and made to get out of bed again but Legend pushed him down. “Ah ah, you stay here. If you want some fresh air I’ll take you outside for 10 minutes, but then you get your ass back inside right after. Got it?”

Warrior’s headache flared when he nodded vigorously, but he honestly didn’t care. He just wanted to get out for a bit.

“Ok, alright, we just have to watch out for team mom. You know who I’m talking about, right?”

“Twi, Time, Sky, and the new addition Wind,” Warrior confirmed.

Legend nodded seriously. “It’s gonna be a stealth mission,” Legend said, rubbing his hands together. “You ready?”

“Aren’t I always?” 

***** 

Legend and Warrior moved into the hallway, looking left and right to make sure the coast was clear before heading out.

“Okay, Mr. Military Tactician, what’s the plan?”

“We’re on the third floor, correct,” Legend nodded, “Alight, so, that means, from my room, we’re equidistant from both staircases, however, the staircase to our left leads us right next to Time’s room, the staircase on our right leads us to Wild’s room, where Sky is right now.” Warrior’s head was a little foggy, so he was surprised he could still strategise with ease.

“Oof, tough decision, the Old Man is gonna give us an earful if he catches us, but Sky won’t let you leave his sight if he sees you.”

Where do you want to go?

Left (Chapter 2)| Right (Chapter 8)


	2. Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to take a left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is part of a larger interactive fanfiction. You will be very confused if you only read this. Enjoy!

“Really? To the Old Man,” Legend shrugged, “It’s your funeral.”

“It’s your funeral too,“ Warrior began before awkwardly sneezing before finishing his sentence. Legend cringed and moved away an inch. "If he catches us we’re both dead.”

“Dammit, you’re right, why’d you have to pick left,” Legend whisper-shouted, argumentatively.

Warrior and Legend start heading towards the stairs when suddenly they heard a small voice.

“It’s Wind! What do we do,” Warrior questioned frantically.

“We run!”

Warrior was in too much pain to run. He could only manage a quick shuffle to Legend’s annoyance.

The voice was getting closer and closer.

“Man, if you don’t hurry I’m leaving you behind,” Legend yelled.

“I’m trying,” Warrior yelled back.

Quickly, Legend swung open a random door and pulled Warrior into the room.

The two waited in the room for the voice to pass before letting out relieved sighs.

“You two are gonna be in deep shit when Time finds you.”

“Aaah,” the pair yelled out simultaneously. Apparently, this was Four’s room.

“Smithy! Please don’t tell him, I beg of you,” Warrior begged almost falling to his knees out of either pain or in pleading.

Four shook his head, “ ’ Course I won’t tell. Just stay away from me and I’ll keep this to myself. I don’t need Sky mothering me like a hen if you get me sick.”

“Blessed be your soul,” Legend said before he hauled Warrior out of the room. “Right, on we go.”

*****

“We made it to Time’s room, now what? We just shuffle our way out,” Legend deadpanned.

“No. Wind was probably headed to his room. The staircase is right here, but there are a bunch of creaky floorboards. That could alert Time or get Wind to leave his room and spot us. If we go down the hall to Wild’s room we could risk one of them stepping out and spotting us.”

“Wow,” Legend drew out. “You really did your research. Been plotting this for a while, eh? So what’s the plan?”

Go down the hallway (Chapter 3) | Go downstairs (Chapter 4)


	3. Go Down The Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to go down the hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a larger interactive fanfiction. You will be very confused if you only read this. Enjoy!

Go Down The Hallway  
Note: This is part of a larger interactive fanfiction that starts here. You will be very confused if you only read this. Enjoy!  
Legend and Warrior tiptoed down the passage, making sure to keep quiet when Warrior let out a string of violent coughs.

“Dude,“ Legend whispered, “shut up! You’re gonna get us caught“

“Sorry,“ Warrior breathed and coughed once more. Legend grumbled. Out of the corner of his eye, Legend noticed Time looking at them with his arms crossed, Twilight right behind him.

Warrior froze mid-sneeze when Legend directed him to my gaze.

“Don’t. Move. Maybe he isn’t looking at us,“ Legend said.

“What are you two doing? Warrior should be resting and eating Twilight’s soup,“ Time reprimanded.

“No offense Twilight but I hate your soup.“

Twilight gasped loudly in offense and turned away, arms crossed to his chest.

“Woah really,” Legend asked genuinely confused. “Never would have guessed after the last time you scarfed it down.”

“Hey, I don’t scarf, I indulge.”

“Whatever it is you do with the soup if it doesn’t end up in your stomach there’ll be trouble, you hear? Off to bed with. NOW,“ Time ordered harshly.

Warrior sighed as he was led to bed by Legend.

“Sorry man, we tried.“

Sky noticed the commotion and came rushing out. He was rambling about how much more overprotective he was going to be now that he knew Warrior couldn’t take care of himself. It was supposed to be some sort of weird punishment for not finishing his soup or something. He was put into Wild’s room for ‘safety reasons’.

And so the hero managed to get sent to bed, where he received looks of disappointment from the entire Mom Squad ™. He was forced to live out his days in crushing mom hugs from Sky and tough-love back pats from Time and a whole lot of soup.

The End


	4. Go Downstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to take the stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is part of a larger interactive fanfiction that starts here. You will be very confused if you only read this. Enjoy!

Legend and Warrior noisily walked downstairs, Warrior nearly tumbling down due to his lightheadedness. Legend tried to support Warrior, but Warrior insisted that he was alright and refused the help.

“Alright drama queen, we made it down. Neither Wind nor Time came out of their rooms. I mean- who comes out just because of some creaky floorboards anyway? That would be like jumping for every shadow in a crowded market.“

“Yeah, well, I had to take every factor into account. Sue me.“

The two heros crept into the hallway. “Twilight is in the kitchen further down the hallway. We could sneak past him or we could take the longer, more painful way to the exit by going down the stairs next to us as passing through the last passage.”

“So, what then?”

Take the stairs (Chapter 5)| Sneak past Twilight (Chapter 6)


	5. Take The Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to take the stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is part of a larger interactive fanfiction that starts here. You will be very confused if you only read this. Enjoy!

“Really? You wanna take the stairs?”

“It’s safer. I can handle a little ache in my bones. I used to be a knight you know,” Warrior reminded Legend.

Legend rolled his eyes, “yeah yeah Drama Queen. Let’s go.”

The heroes crept out through the hallway, Warrior’s aching body not once betraying him as he hobbled his way to freedom. The rain was still battering down outside, but he’d endure it. He would just dry off before Sky caught him.

Warrior saw daylight and before he knew it he was basking in the air of which he was so cruelly deprived.

“Freedom,” he announced hoarsely.

Legend just stood at the entrance of the inn, watching Warrior enjoy his short-lived release before they were found out by the mon squad.

Apparently, _someone_ had blabbed after an intense interrogation when Sky found Warrior missing from his room.

*****

And so the hero got what he wanted; some fresh air. Life was good until the Mom Squad ™ showed up ten minutes later with Warrior’s accomplices to bust him and send him back to bed, but at least Warrior felt better after the chance to breathe clean air.

The End


	6. Sneak Past Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to sneak past Twilight (or at least attempt it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a larger interactive fanfiction that starts here. You will be very confused if you only read this. Enjoy!

Legend and Warrior tiptoed down the passage, making sure to keep quiet when Warrior let out a string of violent coughs.

“Dude,“ Legend whispered, “shut up! You’re gonna get us caught“

“Sorry,“ Warrior breathed and coughed once more. Legend grumbled. Out of the corner of his eye, Legend noticed Twilight looking at them with his arms crossed.

Warrior froze mid-sneeze when Legend directed him to Twilight’s gaze.

“Don’t. Move. Maybe he isn’t looking at us,“ Legend said.

“What are you two doing? Warrior should be resting and eating my soup,“ Twilight said proudly.

“No offense Twi but I hate your soup.“

Twilight let out a loud offended gasp and put his hand on his chest as a sign of how hurt he was by the confession.

“Woah really,” Legend asked genuinely confused. “Never would have guessed after the last time you scarfed it down.”

“Hey, I don’t scarf, I indulge.”

“Whatever it is you do with the soup if it doesn’t end up in your stomach there’ll be trouble, you hear? Off to bed with. NOW.“

Warrior sighed as he was led to bed by Legend.

“Sorry man, we tried.“

And so the hero managed to get sent to bed, where he received looks of disappointment from the entire Mom squad ™. He was forced to live out his days in crushing mom hugs from Sky and tough-love back pats from Time and a whole lot of soup.

The End


	7. Go Down The Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to go down the hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is part of a larger interactive fanfiction that starts here. You will be very confused if you only read this. Enjoy!

The heroes made slow progress down the passageway, Warrior’s aching body not once betraying him as he hobbled his way to freedom. The rain was still battering down outside, but he’d endure it. He would just dry off before Sky caught him.

Warrior saw daylight and before he knew it he was basking in the air of which he was so cruelly deprived.

“Freedom,” he announced hoarsely.

Legend just stood at the entrance of the inn, watching Warrior enjoy his short-lived release before they were found out by the mon squad.

Apparently, Four had blabbed after an intense interrogation when Sky found Warrior missing from his room.

*****

And so the hero got what he wanted; some fresh air. Life was good until the Mom Squad ™ showed up ten minutes later with Warrior’s accomplices to bust him and send him back to bed, but at least Warrior felt better after the chance to breathe clean air.

The End


	8. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to go right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is part of a larger interactive fanfiction that starts here. You will be very confused if you only read this. Enjoy!

“Sky? Really?”

“He won’t be as hard on us as Time,” Warrior explained in his congested, nasally voice.

“Meh, not my problem.”

The two began making their escape, moving through the hallway as swiftly as Warrior’s sore legs could carry him.

Shuffling slowly, the heroes failed to notice Hyrule creeping up behind them. “Going somewhere?”

Legend and Warrior almost shrieked when they heard the other’s voice. They turned around quickly, not sure if this would compromise their mission, but then Hyrule just chuckled. “Your faces are priceless,” he wiped a nonexistent tear and put a hand on Warrior’s shoulder as he leaned his head down and laughed some more. “So what are you doing and do you need my help?”

Legend and Warrior looked at each other for a brief moment then looked back at Hyrule, relief written on their faces. They accepted Hyrule’s help and recounted their plan. When Hyrule got the just of it they started walking quicker with Hyrule and Legend having slung Warrior’s arms around their shoulders.

*****

“Ok, we’re here. Now what?”

Wild’s soft coughs could be heard behind the door as well as Sky’s soothing words, followed by, “Okay Wild, I have to take care of Warrior. He should be done with his soup by now,”

“Shit, what are we gonna do,” Warrior panicked.

“I’ll distract them, you guys go,” Hyrule said.

“We appreciate your sacrifice, Traveller. Come on Soldier Boy,” Legend pulled Warrior along, but Warrior stopped, staring at Hyrule. He put his hand on Hyrule’s shoulder and they nodded to each other their silent goodbyes.

Legend and Warrior made their slow trudge down the first staircase.

“Twilight is down this staircase in the kitchen making more soup. We can either try and sneak past him or head down the hallway to the other stairs leading to the exit.”

Sneak past Twilight (Chapter 6) | Go down the hallway (Chapter 7)


End file.
